Those Who Don't Learn From History
by Dcfan100
Summary: 20 years after Batman the Brave and the Bold, the Music Meister returns to Gotham...with his son! Finding himself outmatched Batman calls on his old friends and there children to make sure Music Meister never gets an encore performance. Last Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my next Batman the Brave and the Bold story since my weirdness story isn't getting any reviews. I hope you enjoy and if you have any questions or comments review or send me a message. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold**

Batman stood atop a gargoyle overlooking Gotham City. He was no longer the young caped crusader he had once been. He was old and things had changed. His fellow heroes had settled down, had gotten families of there own, sure they still continued there work as heroes but Batman was the only one who was still one hundred percent devoted to his job. His suit had also changed, he often joked to himself that it looked much like the suit Bat Mite had called "to psycho" all those years ago. Many enemies had come and gone from Gotham City, the usual villains such as Joker, Two-Face and Riddler still remained but he had not heard from the likes of Gentleman Ghost, Gorilla Grodd, or Clock King in years. He wondered what had become of them but his thoughts were cut short by the sound of alarms ringing at a bank. He sighed, some things never changed.

Music Meister grinned to himself inside his apartment in Fawcett City. It had been nearly twenty years since he had been in Gotham City last. Since then he had meet and fallen in love with a fellow villain with an equally impressive voice, Scream Queen. They had lived happily together for a long time until Scream Queen had been killed. His eyes moistened as he thought about her. No one was sure who had done it but Music Meister had a suspicion that it was Batman. There was no evidence to prove it but the circumstances around her death made him almost certain that it was the Dark Knight who had done it. In spite of this, he smiled, soon he would have his revenge, soon he would be the King of the World like he always wanted thanks to a new weapon he had. One that was sure to bring Batman and anyone else who got in his way to there knees.

"Dad, I'm home!" his son Matthew called walking through the front door. Music Meister grinned again, there it was now.

"Hey honey," Green Arrow called walking into the kitchen in his civilian clothes giving his wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Oliver," Black Canary answered back with a smile "How was work?" she asked.

"Some old, same old" Green Arrow groaned.

"Daddy!" a young voice yelled from the living room.

"Annie!" Green Arrow smiled at his five year old daughter picking her up. "How's daddies, favorite little girl?"

"Guess what we did today in pre-school!"

"What?" Green Arrow said eagerly.

"We made masks and look what I made!" she smiled holding up a mask that looked like Green Arrow's.

"That's my girl, now why don't you go wash your hands and get ready for dinner?"

"Okay daddy" she said as she skipped off to the bathroom.

"Did you see David's report card?" Black Canary sighed motioning to the mail on the counter.

"Oh boy," Green Arrow mumbled. He sucked in his cheeks looking over his sons grades.

"Son, about your grades" Green Arrow began when the family started dinner.

"I know, I know, okay dad, mom already gave me the whole speech when I got home from school today!" David Queen sighed.

"Look we just want you to have a good future and in order to do you need to succeed academically, why…why can't you be more like your sister" Green Arrow asked. Black Canary shot her husband a warning look. David slammed his fork onto the table.

"Yeah, misses perfect" he said agitatedly as he twin sister Dinah shot him a quick smirk. "You always liked her more than me"

"We don't like her better than you son, it's just that Dinah has more…ambition than you do" Green Arrow said hopefully.

"Not helping" Black Canary said through clenched teeth.

"Dad, where are we going?" Matthew asked his father.

"You'll see son, it's a surprise" Music Meister grinned as he and his son drove towards Gotham.

"This isn't another one of your lame villainy quests is it?" Matthew groaned.

"They're called quests of villainy!" Music Meister corrected "And they are not lame, why when I was your age I would have been thrilled to have the opportunities for villainy you do now"

"What? The chance to pick my class mates pockets?" Matthew said rolling his eyes.

"Bah! No child of mine will ever resort to merely picking pockets, true villainy requires class and style! Did I ever tell you about the time I almost…"

"Had the entire world under your control, yes I know" Matthew sighed.

"Now listen here son, your mother would have been proud to see the villain you're about to become! I've arranged your first actual villainous plot!"

"Dad I told you I want to be a musician not part of 'Villains are Us'"

"It's called the legion of doom, and listen, your mother and I always talked about what kind of villain we'd train you to be, if won't do it for me at least do it for your mother" Music Meister said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Fine" Matthew sighed "I'll do it"

**Well, what did you think? Good, Bad, Horrible, Perfect? What can I change? Should I continue? Please Review and give me your ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is the next chapter, thanks for you're reviews, well review. And yes Matt did inherit his father's powers but he also inherited a power from his mothers side as you'll see in this episode. So here is chapter 2, enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold**

"Suspect confirmed, The Music Meister, real name unknown, last known record, escaped from Arkham Asylum, date Feb, 30 2010." The computer in the Batmobile spoke in the normal computerized monotone. Batman's eyes narrowed as he swung the steering wheel heavily to the right, put two bat plugs in his ears and jumped out of the Batmobile.

"_Hello My Friends_

_And Welcome Again_

_To The Day when I conquer the world!_

_I'm the Music Meister_

_I shall make you dance and sing_

_Now submit your minds to me_

_And let my booming voice ring!" _The Music Meister sang in the town square as the hypnotized citizens looked on with blank stares.

"Dad, why…" Matthew began.

"Quiet son, I'm singing here but don't worry your part will come soon" Music Meister smiled. Matthew sighed and sat back down.

"Typical" he thought. Suddenly a dark shadow was cast over the stage.

"This concert of crime is at an end Music Meister!" he yelled swinging towards him.

"_Go my minions_

_And to Batman put and end_

_We will see if the caped crusader_

_Can thwart my plans again!" _The hypnotized crowd that had stepped in front of the Music Meister to protect him from Batman, immediately started the Dark Knight. Batman threw himself into the fray and dropped a hoard of gas bombs and knockout pellets causing many of the people to fall to the ground unconscious. Batman pulled out a couple of batarangs hoping end the battle early.

"Matthew now!" he shouted with a smile as he watched his son stand and let out a glass shattering scream. Batman fell to the ground and looked around for the source of the noise. Music Meister aimed his cane at Batman and shot out a stream of electricity but Batman quickly rolled to one side to avoid the blast.

"Perfect he's got a protégé" Batman groaned to himself as he prepared to take of a group of hypnotized police officers rushing towards him.

Green Arrow sighed as he finished looking through his business papers and started to put them back in his suitcase. As he set his suitcase on the floor next to his bed he heard a beeping noise coming from the communicator he kept in his pocket.

"Hello?" he asked flipping it on.

"Arrow, I need you in Gotham, how soon can you get here?!" Batman's voice said urgently.

"Hey Bats, long time no see…well hear, how have you been?" Green Arrow smiled.

"I've definitely been better!" Batman exclaimed as gave an approaching hypnotized barber and roundhouse punch to the face and then quickly flipping to one side of avoid an attacking construction worker while launching a few batarangs at several enemies.

"Okay, who's the villain this time?" Green Arrow said smugly.

"Music Meister! Now I'd really appreciate it if you got butt over here as soon as possible." Batman yelled adding a battle cry as he smashed the face of a hypnotized Arkham inmate into a car hood.

"Right don't worry Bat's we'll be there in a jiffy" Green Arrow answered quickly hanging up remembering the last time Music Meister had attacked Gotham. "Batman's battling Music Meister in downtown Gotham and needs our help" Green Arrow said quickly to his wife who nodded and ran to get her costume.

"Kids we're going to be gone for a little while to I want you two to behave and watch Annie for us, okay?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" David asked watching his parents.

"Just stay put son" Green Arrow called as he and Black Canary slipped out the back door still putting there costumes over there civilian clothes.

"Oh no! You are not thinking about following them are you?" Dinah asked upon seeing the look in her brother's eye.

"Of course I am" he answered nonchalantly. "You coming?"

"Just let me get my costume" she sighed.

**How was that? I know it was pretty short, a mere 644 words because currently I'm trying to juggle three stories but not to worry, the next chapter will be much longer I promise. Anyway, that was chapter 2, what did you think? I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism so please feel free to tell me what I could improve on. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!!!!!!! If you're reading this then I'll assume that you've read chapters one and two which means if you are still reading this story then you are either interested or like it. I would like to thank you for sticking with this story and a very big thank you to everyone who reviewed. And if your wondering about David and Dinah's costumes, imagine David's costume as a leather jacket on gray t-shirt with blue jeans and as for Dinah's costume, go find a picture of Arrowette from the upcoming 'Young Justice' series and that's pretty much what she looks like in costume. Please read and review! **

Batman continued punching his way through the crowd trying his best to reach the Music Meister. Reaching into his utility belt for gas pellets he grunted when he found that the capsules were empty. Batman's eye narrowed as he prepared for the attack but suddenly two missiles flew from the air and into the crowd. They did not explode but rather released knock out gas causing many to fall to the ground unconscious. Batman allowed himself a rare smile as he looked up to see the new Arrow Plane flying over head.

"What took you so long?" He asked over a bat com-link he had installed in his cowl as he threw himself at the crowd again.

"Had to dust this thing off first, haven't flown it in quiet awhile" Green Arrow admitted.

"I should probably just have called Night Wing back in Bhuldhaven" Batman grinned delivering a huge punch to Mr. Zsasz knocking him through the windshield of a car.

"What's the matter? Afraid that I'll show you up again bats?" Green Arrow asked leaping out of the plane as it neared the ground, rolling with the landing and then quickly firing off three impact arrows.

"Again?" Batman asked with a raised eyebrow literally picking up a thug spinning him 360 degrees and throwing him head first into the crowd.

"As in always" Green Arrow said kicking a man in the face and using it as leverage to fire off a couple cryogenic freeze arrows.

"As in, in your dreams" Batman said smugly ripping off a car hood and bashing a group of hypnotized prison inmates with it. Black Canary shook her head and smiled, some things never changed.

"_So you've got a friend?_

_You think it's the end_

_Of my perfect plan?!_

_Well count again_

_I see you at the end_

_Of your un fortunate stand! _You see my son, to get rid of the hero you must never rely on your henchmen but on a cunning trick you have up your sleeve" Music Meister said to Matthew who just sighed.

"So who's that supposed to be?" Dinah asked as the twins observed the fight from an alleyway.

"That's the Music Meister dummy, don't you remember Aquaman telling us all about 'The Malevolence of the Music Master'. Speaking of which, remember to keep your ear plugs in" David scoffed.

"No not him, the other one" Dinah said motioning to a teenager sitting beside the Music Meister "Why aren't they attacking him?"

"Who cares? Let's fight!" David grinned leaping out of the alley and into two hypnotized minions. Dinah rolled her eyes and fired three electrical arrows into the crowd.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Black Canary?" Music Meister grinned deviously.

"Music Meister" Black Canary glared. "I was hoping that the last time we met that you'd have learned your lesson."

"_But my friend surely you forget_

_In new Gotham I'm the greatest hit!_

_I'm the master of music_

_The maestro of an evil choir _

_You soon succumb to my will _

_As my voice sings higher and higher!" _ The Music Meister smiled attaching a special device to his microphone. Batman pressed a few buttons on his utility belt and the batmobile immediately let out a high intensity panchromatic disorientation strobe that stunned the enemies around him.

"Little trick I learned from Ted" Batman said firing his tow cable at a nearby building and swinging towards Music Meister who realized to late what he was trying to do. Batman gave a powerful kick to the device scattering across the area.

"Matthew! Go retrieve that device!" Music Meister commanded as he tried to hold off Batman with his conductor baton. Seeing the urgency in his father's eyes, Matthew raced over to the device and prepared to pick it up when David kicked him backwards.

"Who the heck are you?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm still thinking of a code name but for now you can call me…Black Bird" he said settling on a name.

"Lame" Matthew smirked letting out a high pitched scream pushing David backwards.

"Nice voice, now listen to mine" David said letting out his own sonic scream. As the two voices met they built up so much pressure that a miniature sonic boom was created throwing the two to the ground.

"Kids! What are you doing here?!" Green Arrow demanded angrily, suddenly realizing that they had tagged along.

"We just ah…figured you might need some help" Dinah said hopefully.

"You left Annie home along?!" Black Canary yelled.

"No of course not!" David and Dinah answered simultaneously.

"Tell me another one!" Annie squealed.

"Very well my young friend! How about the time I visited El Paso Texas and teemed up with another young hero, I call that 'Plague of the Planet Master!" Aquaman's voice boomed as he started to tell the young girl another one of his stories.

"Oh boy" Black Canary said shaking her head.

"Children?" Music Meister asked. "You married Black Canary?" He said looking over at Green Arrow stunned. "When did this relationship develop?"

"Oh right after your first defeat I think" Green Arrow smirked. Music Meister glared and turned back to look at his opponent only to be decked in the jaw, **hard**.

"Stop him" he wheezed, as a few hypnotized minions rushed at Batman. Meanwhile, Dinah fired off a punching bag arrow at Matthew who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Stand down, I'd hate to mess up that handsome face off yours" she smiled.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to take you down before I can take you out. Dinner or a movie, your choice" he smirked back.

"Wait?" David said while punching another hypnotized minion. "Are you two flirting?"

"Sorry, I usually don't take people cuter than myself" Dinah replied firing off a knockout gas arrow. Matthew leapt into the air and straight over the arrow. As he landed he kicked Dinah's legs out from under her and pinning her to the ground.

"I don't either but I could make an exception in this case" he grinned down at her.

"You are! You're flirting! Flirterers!" David yelled.

"Whoa! Déjà vu" Green Arrow said.

"Canary!" Batman yelled throwing her the microphone while kicking another thug to the side. Canary caught the microphone and gave him a quick wink before letting out a large canary cry that snapped the crowd out of there trances.

"Darn it! We'll have to go with plan B! Come along Matthew" Music Meister yelled.

"Plan B?" Matthew asked looking over at his dad giving Dinah time to knee him in the stomach.

"I'll tell you later! We must go!" Music Meister said as he ran towards an alley. Daniel ran after him trying to catch his breath. Green Arrow immediately raised his bow and aimed when he suddenly heard the voices of the now un-hypnotized prison inmates.

"Huh?!"

"What happened?"

"Hey its Batman!"

"Run!"

"No, we've got him outnumbered! We can take him!" The inmates and prisoners immediately started attacking the heroes. Green Arrow sighed and turned his attention to the bigger of the two problems. Dinah ran up to her fathers side and watched his back firing off a well placed oil slick arrow.

"You were getting quite friendly with Music Meister's protégé" Green Arrow said firing a net arrow.

"Hey, he started it" she said sheepishly.

"Rule number seven, never fall for the pretty super villains. Super villains, stand up comedians and back up dancers, in that order."

"You were getting quite friendly with that girl Matthew" Music Meister said as he led him to an abandoned apartment.

"She started it" Matthew said defensively.

"Lets hope so, female superheroes are nothing but trouble."

**So how was the chapter? Should I continue? Do you have any suggestions and/or constructive criticism?** **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 is here! Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again, please review, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome and just a heads up, Batman is a little ooc in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold**

"Huh? What happened?" David asked, looking up groggily at his surroundings. He spied his sister out of the corner of his eye also rubbing her eyes as if she just woke up.

"Apparently" Green Arrow answered glaring at Batman "Someone knocked us out with bat gas so we couldn't see the entrance to the bat cave" 

"Can't trust your kids" Batman grumbled in his usual monotone as he punched a few more keys on his computer.

"Hey, I'm sixteen!" David said indignantly.

"Which is precisely why I can't trust you not to blab" Batman said still not looking up from his computer.

"Hey, if there is one thing I taught my kids, it's integrity" Green Arrow grinned.

"Let's hope so" Batman sighed. "The police are scouring the city and I've sent words to the other heroes. If Music Meister tired to steal even a single cent, we'll know about it."

"What about…" Black Canary began.

"I called your house about half and hour ago, Aquaman is bringing Annie over here as we speak." Batman said answering Black Canaries question. "He should be here…right…about…now"

"And that my friend was the time that 'Batman Sent Us to the Wrong Island!' or 'The Time Aqualad Got Some Well Deserved Credit' if you prefer" Aquaman said as he entered the bat cave via the old aqueduct system that ran under Wayne Manor.

"Mommy!" Annie shouted running over to Black Canary "I learned all about the ocean and the adventures that Uncle Arthur had and I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

"Oh that's great sweetie" Black Canary smiled.

"I can tell you all about the adventures the Uncle Arthur had!" Annie squealed.

"Oh goody" Green Arrow said, turning his fake smile up to eleven.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk all about it" Black Canary suggested. Annie nodded and the two, followed by Green Arrow, Aquaman and David all entered the elevator that led back to Wayne Manor. "Coming Dinah?" Black Canary asked.

"No, I'm going to check out a few things down here first" she called back.

"Bookworm" David said rolling his eyes.

"The bookworm eh?" Aquaman started "That's reminds me of the time me and my good friend The Atom took down the villainous bookworm and king Tut in Central City!" Dinah shook her head and smiled. They had known the members of the justice league for many years. Every member except Batman, oh sure he showed up for a reunion every so often and he would team up with superman once in awhile to take down an old villain but besides that Batman was mostly a legend and mystery. From what she had heard Batman had never been the fastest or the most powerful but he the team's strategist. Maybe he could…no he probably doesn't care…but if she could just…

"Say Bats?" she asked hesitantly. Batman gave a small grunt of acknowledgement. "Have you ever…I mean…have you ever fallen in love with an enemy?" she finally said. Several names and faces immediately flashed through Batman's mind. Star Sapphire, Catwoman, Talia.

"Why do you ask?" Batman answered.

"Well I have a little request" she said. "I've got a crush on this boy but he's kind of…well he's…"

"Evil" Batman finished for her.

"Yeah, evil" Dinah sighed.

"Music Meister's protégé?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm the worlds greatest detective and I think I just may be able to help you with your problem"

**Okay, okay I know. Extremely short, sorry! Please don't kill me! But I'm extremely pressed right now in school work and I have a few other one shot fics to right for a friend but don't worry, I'll post up a new chapter within the next few days. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5, thanks again for all your reviews and suggestions! Please read, review and make suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold**

"Now before we begin I have to warn you, this could be dangerous, you could wind up in a lot of trouble and if you allow yourself to be influenced enough to join him I'll have to choice but to…"

"I know, you'll have to take me down, can we just get on with this?" Dinah asked eagerly waiting for Batman's plan. Batman glared at her but continued.

"Okay but one more warning before we start…don't tell your parents. Now I can give you two things. One, his location and since I was never good with these types of relationship things I can give you an instructor and I can help keep an eye on you. And I **will **be keeping an eye on you."

"Instructor?" Dinah asked with a raised eyebrow "I said I needed help with how to make him like me…"

"And that's something I have no experience in" Batman replied quickly "The only women I have ever had relationships with are the ones that are drawn to 'my dark mysterious charm'" he said quoting a girlfriend he once had. "Besides, you can't force someone to like you, but if a relationship is possible between you two then I'm quiet sure the opportunity will present itself."

"As practical as always" a voice said as two figures emerged from the shadows of the cave.

"Nightwing, Barbara" he said giving a slight nod. "Dinah, this is my old partner…"

"Robin, I know" Dinah grinned. Nightwing's face tightened as Batman sighed.

"He really hates that name" Batman whispered to her. "Anyway, this is his daughter, Barbara Grayson, named after her mother"

"So this is the hopeless kid in love you told me about" Barbara asked giving her red hair a quick wave.

"Hey, I'm about the same age as you" Dinah retorted.

"Yep, so young and so helpless" Barbara sighed "Okay, I'm assuming you know nothing about attracting boys so we'll start from the bottom"

"Impulsive isn't she?" Batman grinned as he and Nightwing stepped aside and let the two girls talk.

"She gets it from her mother's side" Nightwing said sheepishly.

"And apparently she gets her attitude from her fathers side" Batman smirked causing Nightwing to chuckle softly.

"I heard that" Barbara called.

"What's the real reason you brought me down here?" Nightwing asked after a pause between the two.

"Music Meister" Batman said darkly.

"The Music Meister's back?"

"So it seems, he's building something that's for sure, not so long ago we were attacked and the Music Meister tried to take over the city using the same tricks he tried last time…he's far to smart for that. He's up to something and I need to find out what" Batman sighed.

"And what about her? Why are you sending Dinah out there?" Nightwing questioned.

"Because now that Music Meister has a student, or someone other than a mindless drone to do his bidding, I need a way to neutralize his protégé and draw Music Meister out so…" he let Nightwing finish the sentence.

"You're using her as bait" Nightwing concluded.

"The last time I faced the Music Meister he almost gained control of the entire world, that's not going to happen this time, besides do you think I would put her in danger if I didn't have a back up plan and take necessary safety precautions?" Batman said giving a small smile "But yes she is the bait" as they walked back to where the girls were talking.

"You got all that?" Barbara asked.

"Um…I…I guess" Dinah said trying to absorb all the information given to her at once.

"Wear this" Batman said handing her two small devices "Hide these in your ears; they'll protect you if he tries to hypnotize you and they can also act like communicators."

"Geez, you act like I'm going out on a mission" Dinah sighed taking the devices from Batman's gloved palm.

"Remember just act like your smitten with him and he'll for you hard" Barbara said with her fathers trade mark smirk.

"You sure it'll work?"

"Trust me" Barbara smiled.

_Two Hours Later, Gotham City, Slum District_

Matthew walked cautiously down the streets. He just had to get out of the dingy old basement where his father was working on some sort of device. Hearing a noise he quickly spun around and got into a fighting stance. He was slightly surprised to see Dinah standing there in a casual outfit but still wearing her mask. Despite his surprise he didn't leave his fighting stance.

"If you want to fight I'll be more than happy to take you on" he glared suspiciously. Dinah sighed slowly and looked at him.

"I'm not here to fight…I…I'm here to talk" she said.

"If you're here to make me tell where my father is, forget it" he said relaxing his stance a little.

"No, I just want to…well could you…" she stuttered.

"Just ask him already!" a voice yelled from the communicator. Yep, definitely Barbara.

"Hey" he said suddenly.

"Huh?" she asked in surprise.

"No, I'm sorry you go first" he said sheepishly.

"No that's alright" she smiled.

"Um, I know it sounds kind of weird because our parents are enemies and all but do you want to do something this afternoon?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd…I'd love to" she said smiling.

"Yes!" a voice from her communicator yelled.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 5, definitely not by best work but hopefully the next few chapters can change that. I'm thinking that this story will last about eight or nine chapters, what do you think? As always, your suggestions and comments (excluding flames) are welcome. Tell me what you thought? Any plot twists you'd like to see? Barbara to annoying? Not enough of a certain character? I'd love to hear your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

"At last, my device is complete!" The Music Meister cackled evilly. "With this, I can control any mind regardless of what security measures they may take! Mwahahahahaha!!! Now all I need to do is have Matthew…where is Matthew? Ah well" the Music Meister smiled and pulled out a tracking device and raised an eyebrow "What the heck would he be doing at the Gotham fair grounds?"

"Hey Dick," Green Arrow said descending back into the bat cave then turning to Batman he asked "Have you seen Dinah?"

"No," the two answered simultaneously and a little to quickly.

"Oh Okay" Green Arrow answered taking the lift back up into the manor.

"Barbara what's your status?" Batman asked speaking into his bat com link.

"Status, bored" she sighed sitting atop a building over looking Gotham park "Oh and why'd you tell me to bring these idiots along anyway? Why don't you just come along?"

"They're there to help out in case you're attacked, you definitely won't be able to handle Music Meister yourself and if Music Meister is there he'll see us in a minuet but I doubt he knows any of you" Batman sighed "And they're the children of the other heroes, not idiots"

"Really?" Barbara said sarcastically looking over at Roy, the son of Speedy and Mia who was currently trying to cram three hot dogs into his mouth. "I feel so much safer with them around"

"Let us know if you find anything" Batman said.

"Yeah whatever" Barbara sighed "Okay you guys, what's your status?"

"Nothing's going on down here" Aqualad said from the river.

"Could you repeat that question?" Fire asked from the sky.

"Turn the com link around Fire" Barbara sighed massaging her temples. "Alright Roy, where are they?"

"Mhey mar moing mon a moat…"

"For Krypton sake Roy, Swallow!" Barbara shouted.

"Sorry Babs" he said.

"Call me Babs one more time and I will come over personally and…"

"They're heading towards the river" Aqualad's voice suddenly rang from the com-links.

"Thanks for this afternoon Matt, it was nice" Dinah blushed.

"We're not done yet" Matthew smiled at her. Dinah said an eyebrow and gave him a curious look and he motioned towards a small row boat.

"You didn't steal it did you?" she grinned at him.

"You believe that I would do a thing like that?" he asked is mock shock "I'm crushed" he smiled.

"Okay, it would probably be best if we relocated now" Barbara said.

"Why?" Fire questioned innocently.

"It just is! Now lets go, we can all meet up at the little place where the band always practices about three quarters of a mile up ahead"

"Won't they spot us?" Roy asked "We'll need some kind of disguise"

"Hmmmm" The four junior heroes immediately started pondering.

"I wonder what our parents would say if they saw us now?" Matthew asked.

"Freak out and ground me for a life" Dinah said. "Seriously this whole thing is just silly, your dad wants you to become a super villain when all you want to do is lead a band and I want to teacher but my parents insist that I'm going to follow in there footsteps."

"I know, I love my dad but he can be so…"

"Overprotective?" Dinah suggested.

"Are you kidding me? He hired thugs to keep an eye on me at school and until I was in sixth grade I thought I was being stalked" he smiled and Dinah laughed followed by a short silence between the two.

"Matt, I…I really want to thank you for this afternoon. I don't think I've ever really had such a good time with anyone" she said blushing while averting her eyes.

"Thanks" Matt said sheepishly, unsure of what else to say.

"_There you see her! Sitting across the way! __She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her. And you don't know why, But you're dying to try.__You wanna kiss _the girl!" a voice suddenly rang out.

"Your off key" Aqualad whispered beneath his drummers disguise.

"Shut up" Barbara answered as she continued the song.

"_Yes, you want her! Look at her, you know you do! __Possible she wants you too, There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl!_" Dinah and Matt both blushed then turned towards each other.

"_Sha la la la la la, my oh my! __Looks like the boy too shy! Ain't gonna kiss the girl! _

_Sha la la la la la, Ain't that sad? __Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl_." The two closed there eyes and slowly moved towards each other. As they moved there lips closer a sudden musical voice pierced the air.

"Matthew!" it yelled. Jumping in surprise, Matthew fell onto Dinah and their lips connected as the two fell into the river. The two stayed under water for quiet awhile, embracing each other then suddenly remembering something. A little something called…air! The two quickly rose to the surface and smiled at each other although it quickly faded as Matthew saw his father standing on the river bank. And the Music Meister was not happy.

**Well there is chapter six! Hope that was okay, We've got about two or three chapters left in the story and that's probably going to be a more action focused but if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Just a few notes about this chapter, Aqualad is Arthur Jr. almost all grown up now and Fire is the daughter of the Fire so she talks with a bit of an accent. Also, a big thanks to jjb88 for your all your reviews and suggestions! Hope this chapter was satisfactory. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Batman! That's right, I'm totally Bob Kane back from the dead! Not some high school student with a geometry test tomorrow that I really should study for, nope! Totally Bob Kane…fine…I don't own BTBATB.**

"Oh crap" Barbara muttered under her breath.

"Get him!" Aqualad shouted as the three other juniors hero's rushed at Music Meister.

"No! Don't do that you idiots!" Barbara cried quickly securing her ear plugs and pressing a button on her bat communicator to alert Batman to trouble.

"_What do you think you're doing?_

_Tell me where I went off track!_

_You betrayed me and went behind my back!_" Music Meister sang in a dark deep voice. Fire, Bowman and Aqualad all froze in there tracks and slowly turned around, but Music Meister paid them no attention and kept his eyes on Matthew. Angrily he continued to sing

"_Why did you do it?_

_You broke your old mans heart_

_These Heroes are the villains _

_Now it's time for her to depart!" _Music Meister lifted his cane but pulled it up just in time to avoid a flying disk. He looked over to see Barbara, in a version of her mother's old Batgirl costume. He quickly waved a hand and the three other heroes immediately leaped at Barbara and started to attack her before turning his attention back to Dinah and Matthew.

"Dad listen…" Matthew said, trying to call his father down.

"You Listen!" Music Meister's voiced boomed.

"_Don't you dare disrespect me young man!_

_I raised you since you were a child" _

"Please!" Matthew insisted, motioning for Dinah to stay behind him.

"_I sent you to school, I raised you up!_

_Apparently, that wasn't enough!_

_If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times_

_They're nothing but trouble now leave her behind!_" Music Meister sang quickly swinging his cane at Dinah who ducked to avoid the blow.

"Keep away from her!" Matthew shouted as he grabbed onto the cane and tried to yank it out of Music Meister's hands. Music Meisters eyes narrowed and as he started to sing again

"_Why do you fight me?_

_Well you'll soon see_

_The error of your ways!" _Matthews eyes went wide and soon he let go of the cane.

"_Your mother would be ashamed_

_I'm afraid I'm to blame_

_For having you turnout this way!" _Music Meister continued as he circled Matthew and sighed. Acting quickly, Dinah delivered a swift kick towards Music Meister's head. Without turning his attention from Matthew Music Meister raised an arm to block the kick then took Dinah's ankle, flipped her on her back and quickly knocked her out with his foot. "Lets go" he growled to his son. "And let's take her with us" he said motioning towards Dinah "And I'll show you what happens to heroes"

"Perfect" Barbara groaned dodging another one of Fire's attacks while kicking one of Aqualad's hard water attacks out of the air with one arm and knocking Roy's arrows out of the air with another. As she landed, Barbara sensed another opponent behind her and quickly spun around only to be nailed with an uppercut by Aqualad. As she lay there on the ground struggling to get up the three hypnotized heroes walked over and Fire raised her arms, ready to burn her to a crisp. "I hate Wednesdays" she muttered as she braced for the coming attack. She waited for the attack that never came, opening one eye she looked up to see her Batman, David, Green Arrow, Aquaman and her father, the latter with a bemused look on his face all looking down at her. "Took you long enough" she sighed rubbing her chin where Aqualad had punched her.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" she asked.

"Miniature Teleported that I've been working on follows the same design as the one on the watchtower" Batman said casually "Which way did they go?" Barbara pointed in the direction then asked.

"Stay here and look after these three!" Batman commanded "We'll handle Music Meister"

"Yeah whatever, oh and I'm fine, thanks for asking" she said sarcastically as she watched the vigilantes running off in the distance.

"Now! All the world shall bow before our power my son! It's such a shame that you'll have to see it through the eyes of a simple pawn" Music Meister sighed from atop the old abandoned building running his hand over what appeared to be a large satellite disk. "But don't worry, you'll be a powerful pawn nonetheless, and sooner or later you will see things my way. Besides, this machine will only have its full effect with your unique pitch" Music Meister grinned "But first we'll have to deal with her" he spat turning towards Dinah. "Finish her!" he said as Matthew picked Dinah up and carried her towards the edge of the building.

"This isn't the Tony's Music Meister" Aquaman laughed.

"So, I'm afraid this program in cancelled!" Batman finished.

"So, disable the machine and put the girl down or else" Nightwing demanded.

"Yeah" Green Arrow agreed "Or else!" he said with three razor tipped arrows in his bow.

"Take another step and the girl dies" Music Meister cackled.

**Dun, dun dun! Cliffhanger, I've got a feeling the next chapter will be the last. So, I'm going to work really hard and try to make it much longer but you can expect is sometime next week. As always, I'm open to any suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a geometry test to study for. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I hate geometry, it puts so much stress on you. Anywho, last chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favored it! And if you were wondering, yes I am a guy. But if you ask me for my social security number…well it won't be pretty. :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold, I probably shouldn't even own my 'ocs' as it registers me liable for prosecution. **

"Put her down now!" Batman demanded.

"Or you'll what? I've got the doomsday machine, I've got the hostage, I hold all the cards" The Music Meister grinned maliciously. Batman's eye narrowed as he searched his brain for a plan. The most important thing to do right now was to try and get Music Meister to negotiate and not make him angry.

"Listen up you Music Moron, tell that punk to take his filthy hands off my sister now!" David roared.

"Well so much for that plan" Batman thought with a sigh, as the other two heroes groaned at David's stupidity while Green Arrow gave him a glare that sent a clear message to 'shut up'. Music Meister carefully considered his options, if he dropped the girl then he would have to act fast in order to put his plan into action. His machine could control any mortal not matter what kind of anti mind control devices they might be utilizing but, only Matthew's unique pitch could activate this feature. The only thing it would do with him was project his voice over a larger area. Not strengthen his powers. He'd have to risk it, he decided.

Batman focused and tried to come up with a plan. He and the heroes did have one card left. They had Music Meister far outnumbered. They'd have to rush him. He didn't like the plan but it was the only option they had with an opponent as unpredictable as the Music Meister. Quickly placing one hand behind his back, he flashed a hand sign to tell the others of the plan. By the way there faces grew even more concentrated, Batman knew they had gotten the plan. Suddenly, Batman reached into his belt took out a batarang (where does he store those things?) and threw it while the heroes rushed forwards. Nightwing and Aquaman leaped at the Music Meister while Batman, Green Arrow and David ran towards Matthew.

"Fools!" Music Meister cried, dodging the batarang and firing a stream of electrical notes at the attacking heroes. "I can force others to do my bidding with a mere thought!" he laughed ordering Matthew to drop Dinah. Immediately, Matthew held Dinah back over the edge of the building. The three stopped dead in there tracks but as a hypnotized Matthew tried to drop her, he stopped, blinked a couple of times and quickly heaved Dinah back onto the roof.

"What? Matthew drop her now!" Music Meister yelled in frustration.

Matthew looked around hazily for a bit, as if under some sort of spell but suddenly snapped out his little trance shook his head "I…I…no I won't!" he said defiantly.

"What's going on?" Nightwing asked, mildly creped out.

"Arrow, wasn't there something that happened to you when you tried to punch Black Canary the last time we met Music Meister?" Batman asked.

"Well now that you mention it…there was" Green Arrow confirmed after a slight hesitation "It was like I just couldn't bring myself to do it no matter hard much the voice in my head told me to"

"That confirms it then" Batman said with the faint hint of a smirk creeping onto his face "They say that true love conquers all Music Meister, and I guess that's something you just didn't count on. Green Arrow couldn't bring himself to punch Black Canary because he loved her, and your protégé couldn't drop Dinah because he loved her"

"What?!" Green Arrow and David both asked at the same time, looking at Batman in mild shock. "Oh, he is so dead" David murmured casting a glare over at Matthew.

"I haven't heard a line that corny since I stopped the Colonel from…" Aquaman started, but everyone cut him off by groaning at his horrible pun (Get it, corny, colonel is a homonym of kernel? And a kernel is related to corn. -.-, okay I'll stop now).

"It doesn't matter anyway! You traitor!" Music Meister cried at his son, hurrying towards his machine. "This will finish you all off!" Then, picking up a microphone connected to the machine, he held up his cane and began to fire while singing.

"_Now you've made me angry_

_I've been betrayed and strangely_

_I can't control what's in my head_

_For in a moment you'll all be dead_

_I don't know what to say_

_Other than today will be the day_

_When you fall beneath my feet!" _Music Meister sang as he slowly started making his way towards the edge of the building while trying his best to keep the heroes away with his cane. Since he was the only one without earplugs Matthew quickly fell back into the trance.

"Matt!" Dinah shouted exerting what little strength she had left, she reached up and grabbed his hand. Something inside Matthew decided to fight back and Matthew grimaced as he battled the voice inside his head.

"That's right Matt, you can't let him control you" Dinah smiled, gripping his hand tighter. Slowly, Matthew's head cleared and he looked down and smiled at Dinah

"Thanks" he smiled at her reaching down at giving her a quick kiss. "Get to safety! Knowing my father he'll have some thugs here soon enough and you're not strong enough to fight them right now!" Matthew insisted.

"But…" Dinah began.

"Please Dinah" he said looking her straight in the eyes "If anything happened to you again, I don't know what I'd do". Dinah sighed but gave a quick nod and walked as well as she could toward the exit.

"You were saying something about thugs?" Nightwing asked kicking some teenager with a purple hairdo, who had climbed to the top of the building using the fire escape in the chest. Seeing his reinforcement's arriving, Music Meister took off running.

"Aquaman! Nightwing! You two stay here and fight these thugs off, the rest of you! we're going after Music Meister!"

"Not a problem!" Aquaman laughed jollily as he bashed two hypnotized minions sky high.

"Oh crap" Matthew mumbled looking over in the direction where Dinah was headed. She was gone, and there was no way she could have gotten out of the building that fast. "I think he's got Dinah!" Matthew called over to the other three. Batman growled and signaled for the others to follow him.

"Any idea, where he could have gone?" Green Arrow asked.

"You mean you weren't keeping track of him?" Batman huffed.

"I was busy fighting thugs, keeping track of the villains was always your job" Green Arrow said.

"Perfect" David groaned.

"I know where he's headed!" Matthew said suddenly. The other three looked at him in surprise. "He always told me to have a back up plan ready, and the only place he could be keeping that back up plan is back at our hideout here in Gotham" Matthew said immediately taking the lead.

"Can we trust this guy?" David asked suspiciously.

"I've been listening on his conversations all day, we can trust him" Batman confirmed.

"Wait, how have you…?" Green Arrow started.

"He was out with Dinah and I had him bugged" Batman stated simply.

"She is so dead" Green Arrow mumbled.

Music Meister chuckled gleefully to himself as he switched his bomb on. If he couldn't enslave the city, then he'd just have to destroy it. Dinah grumbled, trying to think of a way to escape her hypnotized guards. Suddenly she heard a voice from the communication device inside her ear.

"Throw the communication device at him" Batman's voice whispered. Dinah frowned, that was an odd order, but she was sure Batman had his reasons. Quickly reaching into her ear, before any of the guards could react she threw the device at him. Taken, by surprise Music Meister turned to late to feel the soft ping on the device on his clothes. However, Batman pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet and a huge electrical shock was emitted form the device as it exploded, knocked Music Meister to the ground, unconscious and Batman and the other three jumped down from the rafters.

"That's what would have happened to me if I'd gone rouge?" Dinah asked weakly but wide eyed.

"I never take chances" Batman said snapping a pair of bat cuffs onto the Music Meister and tying a gag to his mouth. "Maybe a few years in Arkham will bring him back to reality."

"I hope so" Matthew sighed sadly "He's still my dad"

* * *

"I really should beat you up and throw you to the curb for even coming close to my daughter, much less kissing her" Green Arrow scowled.

"Ollie" Black Canary reprimanded.

"But seeing as how you saved my daughters life and all, I guess I should say…thanks" he said, his scowl changing to a smile extending his hand.

"Uh…thank you sir" Matthew replied sheepishly taking Green Arrow's hand and shaking it.

"I'm watching you" David mouthed to Matt. All the heroes were back inside Wayne Manor resting after the whole ordeal. The police had arrived on the scene and arrested the still unconscious Music Meister. By law, Matthew should have been arrested as well. But seeing that he was just a minor and that Batman paid his bail on the spot, the officers decided that Matthew was free to go until a court hearing could be arranged.

"Hey David come on!" Barbara yelled from the other room. David looked over at her curiously. "We're playing video games nit wit, and I need a partner!" she grinned.

"I don't think…" David began before Aquaman pushed him into the room.

"Ah to be young again, eh my Bhuldhaven friend?" Aquaman asked slinging one arm over Nightwing causing him to almost collapse on the floor. Nightwing just groaned while rubbing his sore back.

"You're sure it's wise to let this kid stay here?" Nightwing asked Batman.

"As long as he doesn't go outside, I'm sure he'll be fine." Bruce Wayne replied reading the morning paper.

"I finally got Annie to sleep" Black Canary sighed as she walked down the stairs. "Somebody wore her out" she glared at Aquaman.

"We'll I guess the kids are gonna be missing a few days of school" Green Arrow sighed.

"But for some reason I don't think they're going to mind" he smirked looking out at the Wayne Manor guardian where Dinah and Matthew sat looking at the stars. They looked at each other and Dinah smiled and she moved her body closer to Matthew as the two just sat there, perfectly content.

**Well there you have it, hope it didn't suck. Please tell me what you thought about it. And a big thank you to everyone who ever, read, favored or reviewed this story! Don't forget to visit my profile and if you do in the next ten minuets one of the lucky visitors will win a set of steak knifes! Sadly, this is not you :P. TTFN!**


End file.
